The present invention relates to cut resistant yarns. More particularly, it relates to a cut resistant yarn comprising a plurality of cut resistant filaments and at least one elastomeric filament, as well as fabrics and articles such as gloves, comprising such cut resistant yarns. The present invention has many applications, including use in the aerospace industry and other industries where an assembly line or cutting machinery is utilized.
Generally, protective gloves are well known in the art. In many industries such gloves are necessary in order to afford persons protection from cuts and lacerations. Typically, the gloves are comprised of separate discrete layers as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,493 (Post), U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,626 (Stern et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,578 (Seid), or a combination of hard molded materials covering selected regions of the hand where latex surgical gloves may be worn over or under the hardened mold material as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,998 (Joyner).
Further, gloves are also typically knitted or woven from yarns having a core and wrapping configuration wherein puncture resistance is increased by the attachment of leathers, leather-like materials, natural elastomers or pliant metals to selected areas of the exterior of the glove, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,700 (Cutshall).
The present invention provides the advantage of cut resistance and tactile sensitivities while having the components that impart such qualities integrated with one another throughout the fabric, glove or yarn.
The present invention relates to a cut resistant yarn comprising at least one continuous synthetic elastomeric filament and a plurality of bulked continuous cut resistant filaments, wherein the plurality of bulked continuous cut resistant filaments have a random entangled loop structure in the yarn. This combination provides for the formation of an elastic yarn having properties allowing it to be highly stretchable.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a fabric and a glove comprising the cut resistant yarn. Optionally, the fabric and glove may be coated. Applying a coating to the glove results in the glove having high grip ability, high levels of tactile sensitivity and the capability to provide a tight fit because it is highly stretchable.
Still further, the present invention relates to a process of making a cut resistant yarn comprising at least one continuous synthetic elastomeric filament and a plurality of bulked continuous cut resistant filaments comprising the steps of:
a.) combining at least one continuous synthetic elastomeric filament under tension and a plurality of continuous cut resistant filaments, to form a commingled yarn where the elastomeric filament(s) is under tension;
b.) overfeeding the commingled yarn to a fluid-jet at a rate of no more than 30% per unit length of the yarn; and
c.) bulking the plurality of continuous cut resistant filaments in the yarn with a fluid to create a random entangled loop structure in the yarn.
Still further, the present invention relates to a process for making a glove comprising the steps of:
a.) knitting or weaving a glove from a cut resistant yarn having strength and recovery capabilities comprising at least one continuous synthetic elastomeric filament and a plurality of bulked continuous cut resistant filaments;
b.) heat setting the elastomeric filament(s) of the glove;
c.) coating the glove; and
d.) curing the coating disposed on the glove.